Teen meets counsellor – slacker meets workaholic?
by punainenpuolukka
Summary: Horitsuba Gakuen. Watanuki meets careers counsellor who happens to be Yuuko. Will Yuuko-sensei give good or bad advices to poor Watanuki? And what do other people have to say for this matter?


**Title**: Teen meets counsellor – slacker meets workaholic?  
**Characters**: Yuuko, Watanuki, Doumeki, mentions of others  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Disclaimer**: They all belong to CLAMP

**Warnings:**I don't have a beta and this also my first story. And a really small Doumeki/Watanuki hint though you can see it as friendship too.

"Good morning, Watanuki" a beautiful black haired woman said while smiling. Her long black hair was tied on a loose bun behind her head. She was dressed, as always, in a slightly flamboyant suit that showed her figure far too much that it would be considered to be appropriate. To her regular appearance she had added a pair of deep red glasses.

"Good morning, Yuuko-sensei" the dark haired spectacled boy said as he sat in a chair in front of the principal's desk. The woman's papers were scattered on the table like a piece of modern art.

"Why are you wearing glasses? You know as well as I do that you don't need them" the boy said eyeing his Literature teacher suspiciously. Watanuki had had more than his share of the female's antics and he had learnt to be just a little bit cautious around her. Not that she actually ever meant any harm to anyone, but because Horitsuba Gakuen was the weirdest school where some teachers just played around with their students all day. And Watanuki was sure that when playing around time was over, he would be the one to clean up the mess other's had made.

"Because I look more intelligent this way" she replied simply smiling at the same time. She turned towards the laptop that was placed on the only tidy spot on the table and tapped on the keyboard mumbling: "Watanuki Kimihiro."

"Hmm," the woman studied the laptop's screen, "it seems that you do well at school. You are diligent and honest. Those are rather admirable characteristics. But back to the reason why you're skipping class right now."

"I'm not skipping class! You called me here!" the boy stood up flailing his arms in the air frantically. The woman laughed a little as she placed both her elbows on the table and leaned on her hands.

"I know, I was just teasing you." The teenager's arms stopped flailing midair and he sat down. His cheeks had turned slightly red out of embarrassment due to his outbreak.

"I called you here to discuss about your future. Have you thought what you're going to be when you grow up?"

"Not really."

"I deduced that. At first we have to think what your strengths are and then we can think together what you could do. Of course we need to consider your interests too" she said officially as she opened her desk drawer and was looking for something. Watanuki was taken aback by the female's formal tone: he was more used to the principal who drank alcohol during the school day and entered classrooms through a window instead of a door.

"Well, I can cook rather well and clean. I don't know if can do anything else –"he began explaining shyly.

"Nonsense! Cook rather well? You can throw a feast easily! I've seen you do that before!" the female cried to her student who was underestimating his own skills. Yuuko took her hand out of the drawer. She was holding a long pipe in her hand and lit it while she waited the boy, who sat on the other side of the table, to say something.

"I know, you forced me to do it. And you gave our Fay-sensei a kimono. A _woman's_ kimono to be exact" Watanuki said glaring at his teacher.

"Yes, but he looked so pretty in it. Kurogane-sensei liked it too even if he didn't say it. But now we are getting sidetracked. We were talking about your career plans" she said blowing some smoke out of her mouth.

"I'm not sure what would I like to be, but probably something to do with cooking."

"Yes, I think that would suit you best. Many of your friends thought the same" she stated looking into the boy's blue eyes.

"You asked advice from my friends? Honestly, you are the most incompetent careers adviser I know!"

"Well after the real and educated careers adviser left, our school hasn't had other options except let me do the job" she exhaled smoke as she held the pipe in her hand elegantly.

"By the way, why did she leave in the first place?" Watanuki inquired. He had heard the former careers adviser had left rather suddenly without a reason.

"Oh, she blabbered something about mentally unhealthy work environment and completely insane co-workers" Yuuko waved her hand in a manner that it really didn't concern her at all. The boy on the other hand was shocked from the blunt answer and almost fell off from his chair.

"Oh, I almost forgot I was supposed to tell what your friends suggested as your future occupational options" the woman clasped her hands together in delight.

"I have a feeling; I honestly don't want to know what they said."

"That sounds like you don't trust them."

"I do trust them, but I don't trust the fact that you asked advice from them. They were probably misled by you somehow to believe you wouldn't actually use the knowledge" he mumbled almost inaudibly. The woman ignored the boy's words even though it was obvious she had heard them.

"Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun and Syaoron-kun suggested that you should become a cook or a chef and Himawari-chan–"

"Himawari-chan! What did she say?" the boy jumped from the chair excitedly. What could the girl he believed to be his one true love have said about what could be his possible occupation in the future?

"She said you would be the perfect housewife" the female said smiling brightly as she watched Watanuki collapsed back on the chair defeated. A dark aura surrounded the boy's head as he wept his cruel fate with the sweet girl.

"And Doumeki-kun thought –" the teacher continued but was interrupted again by the dark haired boy.

"The idiot probably wants me to become his private servant who will cook for him and clean his mess" the boy snorted arms folded on his chest.

"Actually he thought you would be a good Home Economics teacher. He's been watching you at class and says you seem to be happy when you help others with cooking. Yuui-sensei, who happened to walk past us as we were having our conversation, agreed with him. He said you are without a doubt his best student." Watanuki blushed deeply both because of his teacher's praise and because he had doubted his friend.

"Maybe Doumeki isn't a hungry idiot who makes me do his lunch for him all the time" the teen smiled softly his cheeks still slightly red.

"Well, Watanuki, it's time to end our meeting. I hope it made you think more about your future" Ichihara said looking at the clock on the wall. The boy rose from the chair and nodded. He turned around and walked to the door. He opened the door and he saw Doumeki leaning on the wall with his normal expressionless face. Watanuki, as usual, stomped past the other boy not even looking at him. Doumeki nodded to the principal as his normal way of greeting and left following the smaller boy. As Ichihara had closed her office's door she heard the two boys' footsteps moving away.

"Hey, Watanuki. What's for lunch?"

"Arggh!"

**A/N: **I used this story for my English essay and that's the reason why the title is what it is. Also, please review!


End file.
